


[Cover Art/Movie Posters] for Dear John

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Dear john, M/M, Movie Poster, Say Anything, parody poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say Anything-style movie posters for wendymarlowe's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979">Dear John</a>.</p><p>Inspired by and dedicated to GrumpiestCat, FervidAsAFlame, and the entire Dear John comments section support group, both in the trenches and on the home front. I love you all ♥</p><p>In honour of Sherlock’s 2nd chance with John tonight, February 8th, 2015, in the year of our lord Author-Gods, may they ever reign supreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art/Movie Posters] for Dear John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts), [GrumpiestCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpiestCat/gifts), [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



When looking for Say Anything reference posters, I found 3 main layouts.

Because I’m a masochist (the unifying trait of Dear John fans), I decided to make them all.

TIL: The taglines for Say Anything were  _awful_. I kept the main one because it kind of works with the premise of Dear John. 

My favourite [actual poster](http://media.theiapolis.com/aR/cDCDCDC/d4/e4/hM8/i1Y3R/r1/s1/t4/u26I/wG4/z23/say-anything-poster-1.jpg), design-wise. The other ones are pretty bad.

 

This one wasn't even a poster, I think it's a [DVD box](http://covetliving.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/Say-Anything-Poster.jpg) but I did it anyway...

 

The secondary tagline in [this poster](http://media2.popsugar-assets.com/files/users/1/13839/45_2007/st2947.jpg) was so bad, I decided to replace it completely with the BEST tagline possible for Dear John, as conceived of by the ever brilliant FervidAsAFlame.

Beg him, Sherlock. Play  _In Your Eyes_. Do whatever it takes.  **Go get your man!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr: [iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/)! *^_^*


End file.
